Light up the ice
by Ignis Faatus
Summary: Porque es algo que siempre han tenido en común. Y no debe ser distinto de volar. Al fin y al cabo el sentimiento de libertad es el mismo para ellos sólo que en vez de alas usan navajas.


**Advertencias:** _Ninguna salvo si no te gusta el BL no leas. OOCness(?_ _Especie de AU dentro de las dimensiones de TRC_ hitsuzen _y el_ _s_ adame _en_ _X._

* * *

— ¡Abran paso a las nenitas!

Medio equipo estalló en risas. Fuuma rodó los ojos mientras se quitaba la máscara al deslizarse hacia la salida del rink a la zona de bancas. Se sentó, dejando el bastón y los guantes a su diestra. Los comentarios sexistas, para nada graciosos se siguieron suscitando mientras se despojaba del resto del pesado equipamiento. Fuuma se mantuvo impertérrito mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Eran unos adolescentes, bueno ni tanto, ya con 20 años encima no eran ningunos críos. Cursaban la universidad, en segundo año, la ceremonia de mayoría de edad se había celebrado hacia un par de meses pero, obvio, volverse legalmente adulto no significa que automáticamente la mente madure. Fuuma se puso en pie para darse una buena ducha. El entrenamiento era cada vez más intenso y extenso con las eliminatorias a la vuelta de la esquina. Sorata meneó la cabeza al pasar a su lado. Podían escuchar las risotadas al puro estilo de _Pulgoso_ al compás de algunos desagradables silbidos.

— Miren. Esa, esa es la princesa de princesas—. Dijo Atsushi, uno de los _wingers_ , señalando al centro del rink. Todos volvieron a soltar una risotada que bien parecía un ladrido.

— La verdad, tiene MUY buen culo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando, doctor García?!— Ryoukuro exclamó tapándose la boca para no echarse a reír.

—No me salgas ahora con que eres puñal, cabrón —. Se alarmó Atsushi con el gesto contraído y limpiándose el hombro como si se fuese a contagiar de una enfermedad por aquel comentario.

— La verdad, yo sí le daba... y bien duro— Hayate hizo un gruñido gutural como de un león que sacó una risotada más.

— ¡Fuertes declaraciones, señores!— Shota se dobló por la mitad mientras chasqueaba los dedos varias veces.

— Ignóralos—. Le susurró Sora adelantándose a los vestidores.

Claro que iba a hacerse de oídos sordos. Siempre lo hacía. No era un chico volátil sin embargo eso no calmaba la comezón que sentía en los puños o el ardor en la boca del estómago. Inhalo lentamente antes de darse la media vuelta y ducharse antes de irse para enfriarse de todas la maneras posibles.

~~oOo~~

— Oye, Yate, eso qué dijiste sobre la mariposita de nieve...

— ¿Qué? —Soltó de golpe al bajarse la remera por el torso.

Fuuma siguió atándose los cordones de los tenis fingiendo escuchar música por los audífonos de los cuales no sonaba nada pues la lista de reproducción había terminado hacia un rato.

Atsushi miro a los lados, asegurándose que Fuuma no les estuviese prestando atención.

—Fue una broma o ¿no?

Hayate se pasó el peine por el cabello rojo fuego con una sonrisita maliciosa plasmada en su rostro de perro. El rubio oxigenado conocía demasiado bien ese gesto; le causó escalofríos.

— Hayate...—suspiró el bajito de Atsu—NO JODAS.

— Mira, lo que haga con mi pito es muy mi problema ¿estamos? Segundo; ya no somos unos bebitos—. Replicó el otro cerrando de un portazo su casillero y un tono amenazador en la voz.

—No me refiero a eso, hombre. Cálmate.

— ¿Entonces a qué chingados te refieres?

— Pos, que yo sepa la princesa — hizo una pausa con el pretexto de acomodarse el cinturón.

— ¿La princesa...?

— Pues...

Hayate le arrojó la maleta a la cabeza de Atsushi.

Fuuma vio los tonos blancos y naranjas de sus tenis al desaparecer por la puerta con el güero falso siguiéndole el rastro, gritándole que lo esperara, que no iba a volver a hacerse el interesante. Se incorporó lentamente, cerró su casillero, agarró la mochila y volvió al rink.

~~oOo~~

Dejo sus cosas sobre uno de los asientos. Decidió esperar ahí mientras veía a la _princesa_ rasgar el hielo con las cuchillas a una velocidad increíble. Verlo patinar empezaba a surtir efecto. Era un relajante natural para el más alto. Y después de oír al _center_ expresarse así sobre el pequeño, era más que urgente tranquilizarse. Fuuma no era posesivo ni celoso. Pero... ¡Carajo! Eso lo había hecho encabronar como nunca. O sea, primero se burlaban de Kamui por practicar un deporte de "niñas" (pobres ignorantes) y ahora salía el imbécil de Hayate con que quería tirárselo porque tenía buen trasero (OK, eso no iba a negarlo ni enpedo). Sólo de acordarse le hervía la sangre.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en el pequeño que se preparaba, si mal no estaba Fuuma por la posición de entrada frontal a ejecutar un Axel.

Fuuma, se alzó al ver que iba a aterrizar sobre su trasero pero milagrosamente, el pelinegro logró clavar la punta del patín izquierdo y usar la palma de la mano izquierda aprovechando el momento de inercia para estabilizarse, girar sobre sí mismo y así reincorporarse.

Fuuma dejó escapar un suspiro por la boca. Justo en el instante en que tomaba asiento de nuevo Kamui lo vio. Alzó la mano para saludarlo. Kamui le regresó el gesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras patinaba en reversa.

15 minutos después Kamui se acercaba a la entrada donde Fuuma lo esperaba en las gradas. El más alto bajo para alcanzarlo en tanto el de ojos amatistas le colocaba las guardas a las cuchillas.

— Casi me provocas un infarto.

Kamui rió suave con una mano en los labios y la otra cerrando la puertecilla que daba al hielo.

— Ese fue un... ¿triple Axel?

— Sip — Kamui aplaudió un par de veces. Fuuma estaba aprendiendo—. No muy limpio porque empujé los hombros y contraje la cadera por eso no pude clavar bien la punta. Pero... ¡qué salvada!

Kamui volvió a reír más escandalosamente. Se le veía satisfecho. A pesar de tener la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas rojas y la respiración errática; los ojos le brillaban. Fuuma sonrió también mostrando sus perfectos dientes, el mismo calor reflejado en sus orbes color arce.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Kamui, torció un poco la boca y se puso un dedo en la barbilla. Fuuma ahogó una risilla.

— Nop. Vamos a esperar un ratito, ¿sí?—El patinador lo tomó por los hombros, atrayendo al más alto y parado de puntillas susurró sobre su oreja. Fuuma asintió cerrando los ojos. Dejando que el aliento caliente de Kamui le dejara helado.

~~oOo~~

Era el sonido más reconfortante para ambos. La sensación de las navajas cortando la lisa, sedosa y fría superficie del blanco rink. Kamui siempre lo comparaba con flotar. Decía que volar no debía ser muy distinto. Suave y relajante. Fuuma sabía porque Kamui adoraba el patinaje artístico: por su elegancia.

La verdad, muchas veces los jugadores de hockey decían que eran mariconadas para niñitas (por los atuendos brillantes y entallados; estupideces sin dudas) pero no tenían ni puta idea de la resistencia que debían desarrollar para aguantar la fuerza centrífuga al girar, o como mantener el momento estando a 45 grados de inclinación, o lo fuerte que era su cuerpo para lograr saltar, girar además de aterrizar sobre un sólo pie y seguir luciendo grácil. No, no era para mariquitas.

De acuerdo, muchas personas creían que los jugadores de hockey, eran unos idiotas descerebrados, unos Neandertales. Una completa y total mentira. Ellos debían aprender a controlar sus pies para redigirse en el hielo sin frenar, calcular la fuerza necesaria para golpear el disco y no romper el bastón en el intento. Sí, era un deporte de contacto, rudo, algo pasado y era muy divertido también.

Kamui sostenía la mano derecha de Fuuma, entrelazando sus dedos sin pena alguna. Daban vueltas pegados a la barda de contingencia. Sin prisas.

Como cuando eran niños, en invierno, que empezaban a aprender a moverse sobre la escarchada superficie del lago, cerca de la casa de descanso/ vacacional de los abuelos del más pequeño. Un par de días bastaron para volverlos adictos a la sensación de las cuchillas marcando el hielo. Cuando la estadía termino, no tardaron en encontrar una pista en Sendai, mucho menos tardaron en hacerse asiduos a pasar la tarde patinando y más tarde que temprano estaban inscribiéndose en el equipo de hockey para aprender a desarrollar mejores habilidades en el hielo.

Aun así el couch sugirió que tomaran unas clases de patinaje artístico puesto que ahí el primer paso es mejorar la movilidad en el hielo. Pasos generales, control de velocidad y de los filos. Ninguno supo que decir. Estaban confundidos. Sus padres, tragaron saliva. Las clases de Hockey no eran baratas, entre el equipo, la inscripción, la mensualidad más el tiempo de renta en la pista; ahora esto... pero bueno: Benditos sean abuelos y su manía por consentir a los nietos sin culpas.

Besaron el duro hielo muchas veces, más de las que a ambos les gustaría admitir y a pesar de ello Fuuma notó como Kamui era capaz de seguir las instrucciones, ejecutarlos movimientos con rapidez y elegancia. A él mismo, le costaba mucho. En los entrenamientos de hockey Kamui se le veía incomodo en tanto Fuuma se sentía en su elemento. No pasó desapercibido para nadie. Kamui disfrutaba el patinaje artístico más que el hockey, además se le daba de una manera natural. Fuuma no dudó en alentarlo.

 _"Sí es lo que disfrutas Kamui, ¡hazlo!"_

Fuuma aún recuerda la magnífica sonrisa del niño antes de asfixiar al mayor en un potente abrazo de oso. Listo. No hubo más. Kamui dejó el equipo de hockey para dedicarse al patinaje artístico. Fuuma no lograba digerir la cantidad de trabajo más presión a la que Kamui se veía sometido diariamente entre la escuela, el entrenamiento en pista y fuera de ella; más todavía cuando Kamui se veía tan feliz y satisfecho. ¿Cómo diablos aguantaba? Ni idea.

Por esa misma razón era que se sentía orgulloso de Kamui mucho más que de sí mismo. No podían bajarlo de la nube por más groseros que algunos fueran con su novio. Sep, demonios, Kamui era SU novio por eso odiaba que fuesen despectivos con él. Tacharlo de marica, homosexual o de nena por hacer algo que Kamui amaba le sacaba de quicio, la sangre le hervía y le tomaba todo su auto control para no romperles la cara contra el hielo. Porque, carajo sí las apariencias fueran ciertas, él mismo estaría jodido: Fuuma practicaba un deporte considerado para machos alfa pecho peludos ultra rudos... puff; mírenlo: enamorado hasta la punta del cabello de la princesa de hielo.

— Fuuuuumaaaaa~—la suave voz de Kamui cantó.

— ¿Sip, Kamui?

Kamui sonrió travieso, cortándole el paso al más alto sin soltarle la mano, lo atrajo contra su propio cuerpo, torso contra torso. Clavó la punta del patín en la superficie antes de elevar el talón, y usarlo como elevación antes de despegar el pie contrario por completo del hielo. Al sentir los delicados bracitos alrededor de su cuello en un acto, un reflejo inconsciente, natural Fuuma le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la espalda con el otro para asirlo mejor.

Se estrecharon unos minutos, viéndose a los ojos, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, sonriendo como un par de niñatos idiotas. Las emociones que viajaban a través de su mirada los colmó: mezcla de calidez, seguridad, confianza y tranquilidad. Transmitiéndose sin palabras lo que ya sabían, sentían y se mostraban a cada pequeña oportunidad como aquella. Compartiendo su pasatiempo favorito. Deslizarse sobre una fría superficie que los llena de calor, creyendo que el volar no ha de ser muy diferente pues en la pista blanca son libres como las aves al desplegar sus alas sólo que ellos usan navajas y agujetas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaah! Estoy brincando de emoción. Hacia tanto, tanto, tanto, pero taaaaaaaaaantísimo que quería escribir esto y hoy, al fin, lo hice._

 _Me encantó. Jamás me había gustado tanto uno de mis escritos. No sé. Le falta pulirse, sin dudas pero... ¡GUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU! Estoy contenta y satisfecha. Fluyó muy naturalmente que asusta. Ojalá ustedes lo perciban igual._

 _Nos leemos luego. Besos y duces de leche para todos. Paz y Amor._


End file.
